TNT
TNT is a craftable block that explodes shortly after being ignited. TNT is ideal for excavating several blocks at a time, or as a trap for Mobs and/or Players. Mechanics TNT can be activated by any of the following methods: *using a Flint and Steel or a Fire Charge *a powered Redstone current *being shot with a Flame-enchanted arrow *being shot with an arrow shot through lava or fire *being in the blast radius or a nearby explosion *being summoned, though it will detonate immediately *being fired from a dispenser *being lit by a flint and steel in a dispenser When using TNT in a redstone circuit, it doubles the capacitance over a repeater. There is a four-second fuse time, allowing a player to retreat to a safe distance. When initially placed, TNT does not obey physics. However, after being ignited, the TNT block becomes an Entity and will perform a slight hop in the air before falling toward the ground, landing on the first solid block it encounters. It will flash white for exactly four seconds (and it becomes an entity), during which time a player can move through it before it finally explodes. The explosion is easily capable of destroying most blocks in the vicinity and will blow up 70% of the vulnerable blocks around it. Fragile blocks, such as Dirt and Sand, are the most affected, while sturdier types, such as Stone, are resistant to it. Obsidian and Bedrock are completely resistant to the explosion, and cannot be destroyed normally. If the TNT is in water, any nearby blocks won't be destroyed but any mobs nearby will still receive damage. It is a very infamous "Griefing" tool, as a TNT block can easily destroy most blocks. Because of this, it is often banned on servers that don't allow griefing. Sources TNT naturally generates in Desert Temples and in Woodland Mansions as traps. The only other ways to obtain it is through crafting, chest loot, or the menu in Creative mode. Crafting TNT is crafted using Gunpowder and Sand or Red Sand. |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} TNT is used in crafting Minecarts with TNT |box1-5= |box1-8= }} Trivia *Creating a Superflat with one or more layers of TNT can cause severe lag (and probably crash) if one of the pieces were to get ignited. *TNT has the lowest blast resistance in the game, even though it doesn't break when blasted. *TNT cannons can be made using water, TNT, Redstone, and pistons. Many people use TNT cannons in SMP for arcade-like games, such as "Factions", "TNT wars", etc. *Endermen can pick up TNT and then place it elsewhere. They can place it near a power source and cause it to detonate. *Players can ignite TNT with lava or fire, but TNT can also be ignited by nearby lava or fire sources. *TNT can fall up to 72 blocks when ignited. *Since ignited TNT is an entity, liquids and mobs can pass through it freely. *If TNT is in liquid, it won't damage the terrain, but it will still damage the entities around it. *As stated by the Minecraft combat guide, TNT is a "Simple yet effective way to annihilate an enemy base". Also it is one of the 6 basic weapons (Sword, Bow, Lava Bucket, Dispenser with arrows, and Flint and Steel). *TNT is slightly smaller than other blocks when activated, as with all entity versions of blocks. *The exploding sound for the TNT was changed. It had a cartoon-like sound when it exploded. *If TNT falls on top of an Anvil, it will greatly reduce the explosion but it can still be deadly to an entity around it. *In Minecraft Alpha, TNT was activated just by punching it. It was later changed to make TNT explode by using flint and steel or redstone to activate it. **In Minecraft today, players can spawn TNT with the old mechanics with /setblock ~ ~ ~ tnt 1. **In Minecraft Classic, a player could deactivate lit TNT by punching it. *If a player puts a glass block in front of lit TNT and then they hide behind it, it will absorb at least 90% of the damage a player will take. *TNT can be shot with a Flame enchanted bow to ignite it, however, Fire Aspect swords do not have the same effect. *As of 1.7, players can spawn in TNT with a custom fuse time, allowing for TNT that explodes instantly, as well as TNT that takes a long time to explode. **The longest fuse time of TNT is 27 minutes and 18.35 seconds, or 32,767 ticks. *Players can summon a detonated version of TNT by using the /summon command. *TNT is shortened for the chemical compound Trinitrotoluene. *In the early versions of Minecraft, players had 10 TNT by default. *While TNT was lit in the early versions, you could pick it up and it would look like the band holding it together took up 90% of the block, with the explosives extremely small, thus making the block 4x4x4 pixels. *In the Console mini-game Battle, placed TNT's would get automatically ignited without needing the use of a Fire Charge or Flint & Steel. *In the Console mini-game Tumble, any TNT blocks on the map would get ignited by the hit of a snowball, shovel, firework rocket, or levitation potion, causing them to either stay on the current layer or fall to the layer below. Standing on pressure plates would also activate the TNT below it, and shortly after, it would no longer be a full block. *TNT slabs were considered to be added, but it never worked out. They were instead added to the April Fools Joke Minecraft sequel, Minecraft 2.0, and they caused massive explosions. Gallery Video ✔ Minecraft 15 Things You Didn't Know About TNT Category:Blocks Category:Opaque Blocks Category:Utility Category:Redstone Category:Natural Blocks Category:Entity Category:Crafting Category:Interactive blocks